Les liens finissent ils toujours pas être rompus?
by Oz No Chokoreto
Summary: Voici le vrai titre de ce OS : On dit souvent que les liens finissent toujours par être rompu… Malheureusement ceci est la pure vérité.  Connaissez-vous la relation qu'on deux jumeaux ? Peut-être que oui... Mais pas celle qu'ils ont eux ! Trop attachés..


Pour commencer, je préviens directement qu'il y a un petit passage lemon à la fin mais qui peut ne pas être lu. J'avais envie de faire un petit OS sur ce manga et plus précisément sur le personnage de Zion. Pour vous dire la vérité, cet OS est plus un défi avec une amie... Il n'aurait pas du virer comme ça... Enfin, je vous laisse lire !

**On dit souvent que les liens finissent toujours par être rompu... Malheureusement ceci est la pure vérité.**

C'était un petit après-midi comme tous les autres. L'école venait de se finir et les enfants d'une dizaine d'année étaient en train de sortir en courant de l'établissement pour sauter dans les bras de leurs parents. Tous ? Non comme il y en avait certain qui rentraient tout seul ou qui ne voulait plus de leurs éducateurs. Un peu plus loin, se trouvait deux jeunes garçons qui s'amusaient bien à frapper un petit jeunot pas tout à fait comme les autres. Pourquoi ils ne l'aimaient pas ? Tout simplement car il n'avait pas une couleur de cheveux comme les autres. Mais alors qu'il allait se prendre un grand coup de poing, la main d'un des deux attaquants s'arrêta en l'air comme retenue.

« **Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Dit une voix plutôt grave et surtout très sérieuse.** »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à une jeune fille un peu plus grande qu'eux. Ils firent un grand sourire sadique avant de la pousser en arrière mais furent surpris en voyant qu'elle venait de se mettre devant la victime prête à recevoir les coups. Heureusement ils n'osèrent rien faire et partir sans rien demander.

Une fois que les deux garçons furent loin, la jeune fille se retourna vers la petite personne, qui faisait sa taille d'ailleurs, et lui essuya une saleté sur la joue. Celui-ci ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour lui sauter dans les bras en la serrant de toute la force de ses petits bras.

« **Ayu ! Désolé je t'ai encore apporté des problèmes...** dit-il avec un sourire triste.  
- **Ne t'en fais pas ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute Zion**. »

La dite Ayumi sourit en frottant la tête de jeune garçon qui était... Son petit frère ? Oui vous avez bien entendu mais pas n'importe quelle relation. Ils étaient jumeaux ! Mais la jeune fille restait quand même l'ainée comme elle était sortie deux minutes avant Zion. Puis cela était assez simple de voir qu'ils étaient jumeaux avec leur couleur de cheveux anormalement blanc. La chose qui les différenciait c'était qu'Ayumi avait des yeux gris alors que son jumeau avait une touche de violet en plus dedans. La fillette frotta la tête de son frère avant de lui prendre la main et de commencer à renter.

_La vie est si paisible quand on est là l'un pour l'autre. _

Une fois qu'ils furent chez eux, leur mère vint les prévenir qu'elle avait fait couler un bain bien chaud et qu'ils pouvaient tout de suite y aller. Les deux enfants sourirent pour la remercier car ils aimaient beaucoup leur mère ainsi que leur père. Bien que ce dernier fût quand même bien froid... d'ailleurs celui-ci venait d'arriver pour embrasser sa femme et de dire à ses enfants d'aller tout de suite au bain. Ce qu'ils firent de suite !

Les jumeaux ne perdirent pas une seconde pour jeter leurs affaires par terre, se déshabiller et sauter ensuite dans leur bain ! Ils n'avaient que dix ans... Les jeunots avaient bien le droit de s'amuser et profiter de leur âge ! Pour tout dire, la salle de bain devint très vite sale où plutôt toute mouillée. Soudainement, Ayumi se stoppa et réfléchit à quelque chose et bien sûr cela éveilla la curiosité de Zion.

« **Tu penses à quoi Ayu ?** demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
- **À ce drôle de truc que papa et maman font souvent avec leur bouche ?  
- Ah ! Les petits bisous comme on fait aussi non ?** Il en fit un petit sur la bouche de sa jumelle.  
- **Non, non ! Pas des comme ça... Ils font des choses en plus je l'ai vu !  
- Ah bon ? Comme quoi ? Je veux voir !** fit l'enfant tout excité.  
- **Tu vois maman met la main sur la joue de papa pour se rapprocher un peu.** Elle lui mit la main sur la joue. **Et après elle met l'autre autour de papa.** Elle passa son bras libre autour de son jumeau. **Puis après elle vint très proche de papa pour en suite...** »

La jeune fille ne dit plus rien comme elle venait de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Zion et on pouvait dire qu'elle était détailliste comme elle bougeait un peu sa langue pour jouer avec celle du jeune garçon. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se regardèrent un peu bizarrement mais Ayumi fit un grand sourire à son jumeau qui la gicla et lui sauta dessus pour lui faire un câlin. À cet âge, ils ne savaient rien de la vie et avait fait ce geste juste par curiosité et imiter leurs parents. Les enfants étaient encore totalement innocents. Juste des jumeaux qui découvrent la vie.

« **Je t'aime mon petit ange.** Fit Ayumi de son air doux et aimant.  
- **Moi aussi je t'aime Onee.** »

_Pourquoi cela fallu-t-il que ça change un jour... ?_

Douze ans... Ce fut à cet âge que leurs vies changèrent... Un jour, alors que les jumeaux étaient en voiture avec leur mère, un homme qui était saoul au volant leur coupa la route et fit dériver l'engin qui fonça violemment contre un arbre fracassant la voiture. Heureusement les secours ne tardèrent pas à arriver et les emmener en toute urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Ayumi fut celle qui eut le moins de dommage mais son frère ainsi que sa mère se retrouvèrent quelque temps dans le coma. La jeune fille, qui paniquait à chaque minute, restait tous les jours au chevet de son jumeau sans vouloir le quitter. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte d'un coup en la laissant toute seule...

« **Zion réveille toi... S'il te plait... petit frère... **»

Le coma dura deux jours pour la mère qui ne s'en sorti malheureusement pas... A cause de cette nouvelle, la peur de la petite albinos devint beaucoup plus grande... Et s'il arrivait la même chose à son jumeau chéri ? Mais ce fut au bout du cinquième jour où il y eux un changement... Le petit venait d'ouvrir les yeux ! Ayumi fut la première à le voir et je peux vous dire que les larmes arrivèrent très vite sur son fin visage. Enfin ! Oui enfin... Elle qui avait passé cinq longs jours à espérer et à lui tenir la main. De plus elle n'avait quasiment pas mangé et n'avait fait que lui parler. Les médecins attendirent un jour avant de lui annoncer la mort de sa mère. D'ailleurs ce fut Ayumi qui dut lui avouer en connaissant la réaction de son frère... Il fondit littéralement en larme. Quelques temps plus tard, Zion put sortir de l'hôpital accompagné de sa sœur et l'enterrement de leur mère eut lieu deux jours plus tard...

_Si seulement... Tout c'était calmé après cet événement... _

Deux ans passèrent après la mort de leur mère... Mais tout avait changé dans la vie des deux jumeaux. Ils avaient maintenant quatorze ans mais ne faisaient pas du tout leur âge. Le père qui n'avait pas supporté que ses enfants soit en vie et que sa femme non, leur avait tout mis sur le dos. L'homme était devenu très violent et n'hésitait même pas à se défouler sur les deux petits. Ce fut Zion qui prit le plus de coup comme lui était sorti du coma et pas elle. C'était d'ailleurs un argument de son père pour le battre. Il lui criait qu'il n'aurait jamais du survivre à sa place ! Heureusement que sa sœur était là pour le protéger...

Un jour, alors qu'Ayumi était vite sortie acheter du pain, elle arriva dans leur maison et entendit comme de grands coups... Elle se dépêcha d'aller voir ce que cela pouvait bien être dans leur chambre et vit avec horreur que leur paternel essayait de frapper Zion avec une barre de fer. Ayumi couru pour le protéger et l'adolescente réussi son coup en arrivant à le prendre dans ses bras avant qu'il ne l'atteigne mais ce fut elle qui se le prit... L'homme ne prit pas plus attention à elle et sortit de la chambre en laissant sa fille avec le dos en sang et son fils en larme complètement traumatisé. Ce dernier tremblait de tout son corps et sa sœur essayait de faire de son mieux pour le calmer. Elle avait mal... Très mal... mais elle se retenait de pleurer pour lui...

« **- Calme-toi Zion... Chut il est parti... Aller mon ange...** »

La jeune fille lui leva la tête pour essuyer ses larmes qui coulaient déjà moins. Ayumi fit un de ses grands sourires qui le rassurait tant avant que Zion ne l'enlace pour ensuite l'embrasser. L'adolescent sentit le sang couler le long de la blessure de sa sœur et ne dit rien en prenant une éponge pour lui essuyer celle-ci.

« **Désolé Ayu...** dit-il avait une mine complètement triste.  
- **Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas.** Sourit-elle. **Et ce n'est surtout pas de ta faute Zion ! **»

La sœur prit son frère dans ses bras où il s'endormit peu de temps après. Ce fut de même pour Ayumi qui s'endormit un peu plus tard en veillant sur son jeune jumeau. De plus, sa marque dans le dos lui resta gravée toute sa vie...

_Heureusement qu'elle était là... Oui... Heureusement que je n'étais pas tout seul..._

Seize ans... Ce fut l'âge qui les libéra enfin de leur torture paternel. Ils avaient porté plainte beaucoup de fois mais la police ne les avaient jamais cru. Alors Ayumi prit la décision de vivre seule avec son jumeau. Bien sûr, le père fut fortement opposé mais il n'eut rien le temps de dire comme les deux adolescents partirent du jour au lendemain. Le petit travail qu'ils avaient fait pendant un peu moins de deux ans leurs avaient permis d'économiser pour payer le loyer un moment et d'acheter de nouveau meuble. Bon c'est vrai que l'appartement n'était pas très grand comme ce n'était qu'un deux pièces. Mais les jumeaux avaient l'habitude de dormir dans le même lit depuis des années alors cela ne les dérangeait absolument pas.

Zion allait maintenant beaucoup et faisait de vrai sourire à sa jumelle qui en fut des plus soulagée. Elle avait eu tellement peur pour lui... Car pendant ces dernières années, Zion avait frôlé plusieurs fois la dépression mais heureusement Ayumi avait été toujours là pour l'aider. Mais maintenant ils étaient ensemble ! Alors tout allait s'arranger. Plus de violence, juste de l'amour entre frère et sœur.

_Mais pourquoi cela du changer et qu'il mette son nez dans nos affaires ! _

Ce fut à dix-sept ans qu'il y eut un nouveau changement dans leurs vies. Comment ça ? Tout simplement qu'Ayumi ne restait plus le cent pour cent de son temps avec son jumeau. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'Ayumi était tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un. Oui un petit blond aux yeux verts du prénom d'Oz. Elle passait le huitante pour cent de son temps avec lui et le reste avec son jumeau. Donc très peu en comptant la nuit et Zion devenait de plus en plus jaloux de ce type. L'adolescente ne l'ignorait absolument pas mais l'albinos ne supportait pas de voir sa sœur avec un autre garçon.

Un jour, il les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser et qu'Ayumi lui avait dit « mon ange ». C'était son surnom ça... et c'est lui qui l'embrassait ! Non vraiment il ne l'aimait pas ce type... D'ailleurs quand sa sœur prit le chemin de retour en laissant le blond seul, il ne perdit pas une seconde pour s'approcher et aller lui parler ! Il se positionna devant le jeune Oz d'un air sérieux et prit la parole.

« **Toi ! Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de ma sœur !  
- Calme-toi Zion ! Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas.** Dit en souriant le blond.  
- **Non parce que tu lui fais du mal... Elle pleure souvent par ta faute ! Je ne veux plus que tu l'approches ! **Mentit-il méchamment. **Alors reste loin de nous !  
- Comment ça... ?** »

On pouvait facilement deviner que le jeune blond était totalement perdu sans les aveux de Zion et surtout très attristé. Mais ce qu'il n'attendait pas, c'est de voir Ayumi revenir bien énervée et gifla violemment Zion sans réfléchir. Elle avait oublié quelque chose et avait vraiment tout entendu.

« **Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as dis toutes ces conneries à Oz ? Je suis très bien avec lui ! Alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! T'as compris ?  
- Mais...  
- Pas de mais ! Dégage je veux plus te voir !** Envoya-t-elle sous le coup de la colère »

Ce fut la première fois qu'Ayumi parla sur ce ton à son frère... Et surtout avec des mots aussi direct... Zion ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour se retourner, ne rien dire et se diriger chez eux...

Une ou deux heures passèrent après cet événement. Ayumi avait quand même décidé de rentrer comme elle culpabilisait du ton qu'elle avait prit avec son frère... Elle y avait été trop fort... Oui vraiment... Quand elle commença à le chercher dans l'appartement, elle le trouva très vite sur le lit mais... Il avait les yeux totalement vide, le corps qui tremblait comme une feuille et les larmes qui coulaient... « Zion ! ». Elle se précipita vers lui pour le prendre directement contre elle et essayer de le calmer...

« **Je suis désolée Zion... Je ne le pensais pas... Calme-toi mon cœur... Je t'aime...** »

La jeune fille avait la voix tremblante... Ayumi ne savait que dire pour se faire pardonner... Mais savait qu'elle n'avait pas tords... Elle essuya les larmes de son frère qui leva la tête pour la regarder. Il cligna une fois des yeux pour enlacer sa sœur et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes une nouvelle fois. Cela faisait un moment... Mais Ayumi se laissa faire pour lui prouver qu'elle était encore là pour lui. Juste après, ils se couchèrent sur le lit et une nouvelle fois Zion s'endormi dans les bras de sa jumelle... A dix-sept ans, c'était toujours le meilleur moyen de le calmer de sentir Ayumi contre lui.

_S'il te plait ne me laisse pas... Ne m'abandonne pas... je t'en supplie..._

Quelque temps plus tard, alors que tout était calme et que Zion regardait la TV, Ayumi entra d'un coup dans l'appartement en courant et en sautant sur son jumeau. Ce qui était curieux, c'est qu'elle avait les joues toutes rouges et prit la parole en restant au dessus de son jumeau.

« **Zion ! Ca va faire un an avec Oz... Et il a décidé qu'on va le faire... Mais j'ai peur de le décevoir ! Tu as une idée ? **dit-elle complètement gênée mais en même temps assez paniquée.  
- **Tu sais bien que je ne l'ai jamais fais aussi. Il faudrait le voir ! Pourquoi pas une vidéo ?** »

La jeune adolescente hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle était d'accord et que c'était une bonne idée ! Mais le plus gênant... C'était d'aller l'acheter ce dit film ! Ils avaient beau avoir dix-huit ans, ils ne savaient rien du tout sur cette matière.

Pour finir, ils l'achètent ensemble mais restaient toujours aussi gênés. Les jumeaux ne perdirent pas de temps pour rentrer et mettre le dit DVD. Les deux adolescents regardèrent donc le film sans comprendre quelque chose... Quand celui-ci se finit, ils ne dirent pas un mot, éteignirent la TV et allèrent se coucher. Il y eut un grand moment de silence dans la pièce jusqu'à que Zion brise se silence.

« **Ayu ? Tu as compris quelque chose ?** Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.  
- **Non pas vraiment...** »

Zion rougit un petit peu avant de se mettre au dessus d'elle en gardant ce petit air timide.

« **Et si... On le faisait nous ? Comme ça tu seras prête pour Oz...  
- Etto... Je suis d'accord... Si c'est avec toi...** répondit la jumelle en le regardant dans les yeux »

**+ 16**

Les deux personnes rougirent et peinèrent à commencer. Ce fut Zion qui commença on embrasant sa sœur et en mettant une main sur sa poitrine. L'albinos arrêta de l'embrasser pour commencer à lécher son cou en imitant tout deux la vidéo. L'adolescent passa une main sous le pull d'Ayumi en commençant à la tripoter en dessous du soutif. La jeune fille frissonna sous les mains froides de Zion et rougit violemment.  
Ensuite, elle commença à enlever le haut de son frère mais celui-ci la retint pas réflexe.

« **Calme- toi Zion... Je t'ai déjà vu plein de fois tout nu...** »

Le jeune garçon rougit et se laissa faire mais en profita pour enlever tout ce qu'avait sa sœur pour haut. Se rappelant le film, Ayumi lécha le torse de Zion qui jouait avec le point sensible de la poitrine de sa sœur. Par la suite, il commença à descendre gentiment une main vers l'entre jambe de sa sœur qui eu le réflexe de les serrer. Zion l'embrassa pour la calmer et celle-ci finit par desserrer les jambes et se laisser faire. Il passa assez vite par-dessous le short mais eu comme un bug. Il lui enleva assez vite le short ainsi que le boxer pour faire une mine intriguée comme il ne savait pas où mettre les doigts. Zion chercha un petit moment et sut qu'il avait trouvé en entendant un « **ah ! **» venir de sa jumelle. La jeune Ayumi n'arrêta pas de lâcher de petits bruits et de s'accrocher au jeune blanc. Elle avait le corps tout chaud et se cambrait pas mal.

Puis Zion s'arrêta et descendit la tête pour mieux voir. Mais il était où le trou ? Ayumi voulu dire quelque chose mais elle sentit d'un coup un doigt venir en elle et un deuxième assez vite. Le jeune garçon remonta pour être en face de sa jumelle et commença les va et vient. La jeune adolescente laissa partir bien plus de bruit en s'accrochant plus fermement au jeune Zion. Le jumeau fut surpris de sentir ses doigts se mouiller assez vite... C'était quoi ce liquide ? Du pipi ? Non... Mais Ayumi reprit le dessus en le faisant arrêter et en lui enlevant son bas ainsi que son caleçon ! Elle passa une de ses mains sur son membre et fut quand même bien surprise.

« **C'est tout dur...** dit-elle toute intriguée mais aussi timide.  
- **Oui...** affirma-t-il »

Elle le prit donc en main en commençant à faire des mouvements assez rapide. Le jumeau se cambra beaucoup en se retenant du mieux qu'il peut de gémir. Comment faisait-il ? Il léchait la poitrine de sa sœur... Mais comme celle-ci voulait l'entendre, elle arrêta et dirigea sa tête vers son membre dressé. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et fut intriguée pour ensuite donner des coups de langues et fut amusée de l'entendre ainsi gémir. Oui il était si mignon... Ayumi continua sur sa lancée avant de prendre le tout en bouche. Elle fut quand même perturbée d'avoir ça dans sa bouche mais commença les va et vient. Zion gémit encore plus et pour imiter le DVD, il appuya sur la tête de sa sœur en suivant ses mouvements. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il fut tellement dedans qu'il appuya trop fort sur sa tête et la fit tousser. Elle releva donc la tête en toussant encore un peu.

« **Zion ! Fait attention !  
- Je suis désolé...** dit-il en halenant encore et rougissant. »

La jumelle remontât donc vers son jumeau. C'était le moment de la dernière étape... Là où ils n'allaient faire plus qu'un. Le frère se mit au dessus et essaya de comprendre comment ça marche et n'arriva pas à la pénétrer. Non mais il commençait à l'énerver ce trou ! Il rougit violemment quand il sentit sa jumelle prendre son membre en main pour le diriger vers le trou. Il alla donc en elle et ralentit sous le « doucement.. » de sa sœur. Les deux jeunes personnes lâchèrent un grand gémissement avant que le jeune garçon commença les va et vient lent et doux en restant appuyer contre sa sœur. Oui il était doux... très doux et Ayumi n'eut aucunement mal. Enfin un peu au début du à sa première fois mais la douleur partit très vite. Ils s'embrassèrent quelque fois pour dissimuler de trop grand gémissements. Jusqu'au moment où Zion harcèlera le mouvement sans le vouloir et finit par jouir en elle sans avoir le temps de dire quelque chose. D'ailleurs sa sœur jouit en même temps que lui et leur cri de jouissant résonnèrent en même temps dans la pièce.

**FIN+ 16**

Pour finir, Zion se retira d'Ayumi en se laissant tomber sur le côté complètement épuisé et pareil pour a jeune fille. Elle tourna la tête vers et sourit. La jumelle prit son jumeau dans ses bras en l'embrasant et en lui caressant la tête.

« **Merci pour tout mon cœur...** »

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle s'endormit. Zion lui embrassa le front avant de succomber quelques temps après. Pour une fois, ce fut lui qui veilla sur sa chère jumelle qu'il aimait tant.

**Pour finir elle est là... Oui elle sera toujours là pour moi... ma très chère jumelle que j'aime tant.**

Alors petit commentaire, je vais me répéter mais, Biku je vais te tuer ! Oui c'est elle la fautive de ce OS complètement tordu pour un défi ! Petite folle va ! Mais bon tu auras tout aussi dur avec ton yaoi mouahah ! Enfin bref, parlons du OS ! Donc c'est un Zion X Ayumi mais un peu spécial comme je voulais mettre en avant leur côté très proche mais en étant jumeau. Oui parce que j'ai parlé à Mlle Biku que dans une émission ils disaient que le 80% des jumeaux faisaient leur première fois ensemble surtout niveau pas net. ( Ceux qui le font le moins souvent c'est Homme X Homme ). Alors Mlle Biku a voulu que j'écrive sur ça sachant que Zion est le jumeau d'Ayumi et qu'ils sont quand même super proche. Mais bien sûr il y a toujours un petit Oz dedans ! D'ailleurs il y en a pas eu assez là T^T ! Ozuuuu ! Mais j'ai aussi développé le côté possessif de cette relation. Ayumi ayant trop protégé son frère, celui-ci peine à se décoller d'elle. Puis c'est assez comme ça que je vois le perso' de Zion alors que d'autre non =3.  
Voila j'espère qu'il vous a plu... Malgré le grand moment pas net aussi imposé par Biku /. J'en ferai pas tous les jours je vous préviens !

Une petite impression ?


End file.
